Sin
by Carrot The LuvMachine
Summary: Ed had been keeping a dark secret since that night, but when a strange illness gets a hold of him, the secret is forced into the open. The young alchemist now faces 9 months of pregnancy, but he can't do it alone. mpreg EdxWinry
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa, Minna-san! Welcome to my newest FMA fic. Before I begin, I have to state some facts about the content of this story:

1. It IS an **MPREG**. That means it involves **MALE PREGNANCY**

2. Unlike most mpreg fics out there, this one **DOES NOT CONTAIN YAOI** (there may be one scene put in the next chapter, but believe me, this kind of yaoi has nothing to do with love)

3. This, like all of my other FMA fics, is an **EDXWINRY** fic.

You have been warned, and if you're satisfied, you can read this pretty disclaimer...

**I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST BECAUSE I'M NOT AS BRILLIANT AS ARAKAWA HIROMU!**

Last but not least, this fic is dedicated to my three FMA buddies: Lexa (my Winry), Glory (my Aru), and Mary (my Riza).

Enjoy!

-Colie-chan

**Sin**

_Chapter One_

Alphonse hurried around the apartment, collecting articles of clothing that has been strewn about and putting them on as he went. For once in his life, he had woken up late for work, meaning that not only he, but Edward was late also. The boy had figured things would change once he was back in his flesh body, but he now guessed that some things could never change. Edward still loved his sleep, and he still wasn't very responsible. So, being the more mature of the two, Alphonse was left to wake his brother up every morning to see that he wouldn't be late for work.

He sat down on his bed to put his shoes and socks on, having difficulty untying one of the laces. "Nii-san! Wake up! We're gonna be late!"

He had expected a response. Not a sentence, not even a word, just a mere grumble that told him his brother had absolutely no intention of waking up. But, he heard nothing.

Quirking a brow, Alphonse tried again. "Nii-san!" Still, nothing. "Nii-san, I know you're in there, don't make me drag you out of bed again!" This time he gave it a few seconds before he stood up with a sigh, and headed to his brother's room.

Normally, one would have to swing the door open in order to wake Edward from his slumber, but Alphonse noted that the door was wide open as he approached the room. He pushed the thought aside and stuck his head into the room, staring directly at the bed. It was empty. "Nii-san?.."

The one time he didn't expect to get a response he heard a loud wretching sound coming from across the hall. The young teenager turned around, rushing for the bathroom, only to find his brother crouched over the toilet throwing up violently. "NII-SAN!" Alphonse screamed, rushing to his brother and holding his hair back.

Edward gave a shudder before flushing the toilet and letting out a sigh. He rose from where he sat and turned to look up at his brother. "M-Morning."

"Nii-san, are you alright?" Alphonse had to admit, that was a dumb question. Ed was pale as a ghost. His skin was clammy, yet burning hot probably from a fever. His cheeks were tinted red, and from the look in his eyes he hadn't gotten very much sleep last night. "Maybe you should skip work for today..."

Ed shook his head, getting to his feet and moving to the sink. He opened up the cabinet and took out a bottle of mouthwash. After gargling and spitting, he turned to his brother. "I'm fine."

"Nii-san, you are not fine," Alphonse insisted, a worried look in his almond eyes. "You've been throwing up nearly every morning for two weeks now! Maybe it's time you went to se–"

"Don't even _suggest_ that, Al," Ed growled, slanting his eyes. "I'm not going to some stupid doctor just so he can poke me with needles and tell me that all I need to do is get more sleep. It's a waste of money and time!"

"Ed, you're being ridiculous."

Edward turned on his heels and crossed into his room, ignoring his brother. He gathered up his clothes, put them on, and straightened up his hair before nearly colliding with Al who was following him around becoming more and more frustrated with his older brother. "I'm fine, end of story. Let's go to work."

Al gave a heavy sigh and let his shoulders slump forward before agreeing with his brother. "Fine, but if you throw up one more time I'm dragging you to the doctor whether you protest or not."

Central was buzzing with activity that morning, just as much as it always was every other morning. Secretaries rushed to deliver papers to certain rooms, lower ranked officers took orders from their commanders, and of course in all of this mess, Edward Elric found himself sitting in front of the person he dreaded seeing most.

"So, Fullmetal," Colonel Mustang began, lacing his fingers together under his chin and staring smartly at Ed. "Get those reports done?"

Ed grit his teeth. You ask the Colonel for one favor and you wind up doing his paperwork for a week, just how is _that_ equivalent exchange? "No..."

"And why's that?" Mustang prodded.

"I–"

"Brother's been sick." Al piped in, gaining the Flame Alchemist's attention. Roy gave a look as if to say "go on" and so Alphonse obeyed. "He's been throwing up very often, so much so that he hasn't really been eating."

"Fullmetal? Not eating?" Roy asked, sounding shocked. "This _must_ be serious."

Ed's brows knitted together in frustration. "Oh ha ha, very funny. You know what Al, he doesn't need to know how I'm feeling. It isn't like he cares anyway."

"That hurt, Fullmetal."

Ed rolled his eyes and looked over at the wall across from him. "Is the paperwork the only thing you wanted from me?"

Roy tilted back in his chair, unlacing his fingers and placing his hands on the armrests beside him. His smart grin never faded from his face, yet you could detect a bit of concern in his eyes (or was Ed merely seeing things?). "Actually, I had a mission for you, Fullmetal. But seeing as you haven't been well, I guess this mission will have to go to your brother." His gaze turned to an eager Alphonse.

"Sure! I can do it alone."

Ed spun his head to look over at the Colonel angrily. "Nu-uh. No deal. Al and I do everything together or we don't do anything at all–" The small alchemist's sentence was suddenly interrupted by a strong wave of nausea, which Roy and Al instantly noticed.

"Nii-san?"

"You look a little green, Fullmetal."

Edward clutched his stomach and felt himself slowly lean forward into somewhat of a fetal position. Not only did he feel like he could blow chunks at any second, but a sharp pain cut through his stomach as if he was being torn open. He let out a weak moan, closing his eyes, feeling sweat begin to pour down his face.

"Oh no, you are NOT going to throw up in he–"

Ed made a horrible lurching sound as the contents of his stomach emptied onto the carpet of Roy's office. He felt terribly embarrassed and sick beyond belief. He barely had enough strength to look up and catch the expression on his commanding officer's face before he was caught by Alphonse's strong arms.

"That's it!" Roy yelled, getting to his feet, knocking his chair over. "Alphonse, take him to the infirmary. After you've dropped him off, come see me about your mission. I'll be getting a janitor."

"I-I don't need to."

Roy began to walk out of the office. "That's an order, Fullmetal."

Ed hated the infirmary, even more than he hated Roy. He hated doctors in general (except for the Rockbells), and he had a good reason to. They couldn't save his mom. They could only sit by her side, diagnose her, and tell her that she had little time left to live. They did nothing to try and cure her. For that reason, Edward Elric would forever hate doctors.

The smell of the infirmary wasn't to his liking. It smelled of rubbing alcohol, and the air was thick, almost as if disease clung in it. The tiled floors seemed like they'd go on forever as he walked down a hallway following a nurse, Alphonse at his side. He had no reason to be here, he was perfectly fine. 'Just a little stomach virus.' But if it was just a simple virus, why hadn't it gone away within a few days? Why had he been suffering for over two weeks? Why wasn't he able to keep his food down and his strength up?

As much as he hated to believe it, he probably did need to be checked out. Being sick for that long isn't normal (but for that matter, neither is Ed.) So when the nurse brought them to a room at the very end of the hall, Ed didn't protest when he was asked to take a seat on the examination table.

The paper crinkled under his weight as he sat down, giving a nervous glance over to his brother. Alphonse stayed while the nurse questioned Ed, and after she left, so did he (before telling Ed to cooperate and "be good.") As he waited for the doctor, Ed looked around at the room in which he sat. Everything was white; the walls, the floor, the cabinets, the table he was sitting on, everything. He looked over at the table where various medical instruments were spread out. He had no idea what half of them did, nor did he wish to find out. Just about the only thing in the room that looked familiar was the sink in the far left hand corner. A tiny window was to his right, letting in tiny rays of sunlight from the outside.

Finally, a man dressed in a long white lab coat walked through the door, shutting it with care behind him. He turned to Edward, smiling, his eyes almost disappearing from the strain. He had a huge mustache and a big scruffy beard. It appeared that he had hair in all the wrong places, and most of it connected together, making him seem like a giant hairy ape. Yet something about him seemed genuine and caring.

"You must be Edward Elric," the doctor said, smiling yet again. "My name is Doctor Callaway."

Ed folded his arms and nodded. "And you're going to figure out what's wrong with me?"

Doctor Callaway nodded as he pulled up a chair in front of his stubborn patient. He had a folder in his slightly wrinkled hands which he propped open in his lap. "I intend to try to help you, Mr. Elric. Now, it says here your symptoms include nausea, stomach pains, slight fever, sweating, and you're refusing to eat. And this has been going on for how long?"

"About two and a half weeks." Ed replied, not taking any of this seriously. Honestly, how was the guy supposed to cure him? It'd go away on its own.

"Hmm...get on the scale please, I need to weigh you."

Ed looked to his left where a large scale sat. He shrugged, figuring this couldn't cause him pain or discomfort in any way, so he obeyed and stepped on. Doctor Callaway stood over him, moving the metal on the scale into place and finally balancing it out. His eyes widened slightly when he finished.

"You said you haven't been eating?" he asked as Edward got off the scale and back onto the table.

"I've been eating only a little. Why?"

The doctor furrowed his brows and looked Ed straight in the eyes. "It seems you've gained weight."

Ed blinked stupidly. "So?"

"Logically, if you haven't been eating, you'd lose weight. But it seems you've actually gained a few pounds, which is odd considering how much you've been throwing up," the doctor paused for a moment to think. "I'll have to run a series of tests before I can come to a conclusion with what you have, Edward."

Ed swallowed nervously, shifting slightly on the table. He kept his eyes on the floor, trying not to show his fear. "W-What kind of tests?"

"Just simple blood tests, nothing to fear," doctor Callaway replied, scribbling something down on Ed's chart before sitting back down. "But first I'm going to have to ask you some personal questions."

Ed folded his arms. "Shoot."

"Are you sexually active?"

Ed's eyes widened. "WHOA! That's just a _bit_ personal, don't you think?!"

"Answer the question, Edward." Doctor Callaway prodded.

Ed bowed his head, his expression becoming dark. "Not...exactly..."

Doctor Callaway quirked a brow, becoming interested. "What does that mean?"

"It means–I don't know..."

The doctor leaned in closer to his patient, making Ed even more uncomfortable. Ed avoided the doctor's gaze at all cost. "You know that everything you say in here is confidential. Not a word of this will leave this room. It's completely between you and me."

Ed looked up nervously at the doctor. Could he actually trust that? He just met this man, this man who was a _doctor_. Ed never felt comfortable sharing anything about himself with anyone, sometimes not even Alphonse. And what he was about to say was something that hadn't left his mind for a second since the night it occurred. He took a deep breath, clenching his fists, heart racing. "I was raped."

-Author's Corner-

Yaaaay!! End of chapter one! I know, it's very short (and I usually write very long chapters). But I felt this one needed to end here. The next chapter will be a flashback, and I'm not so sure about the length of it. So, this will continue either halfway through chapter two, or in chapter three. Although all you smart people out there already know what's wrong with our favorite chibi alchemist.

Reviews are very much welcomed! I hope you enjoyed it!

-Colie


	2. Chapter 2

Man, writing FMA is so much harder than writing Teen Titans. I'm not used to not having my mailbox overflowing with reviews. It's so much tougher to please FMA fans, geez.

Okay, here's chapter two for all of you who enjoyed chappie one.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE**

You've been warned. Rather harshly with large, bold, capital letters...now you can't go complaining to me saying "OMIGAWD, YOU'RE SO MEAN! Letting Ed get raped! That's horrible!" Too bad, I say it needs to be done! MWAHAHA!!

**Sin**

_Chapter Two_

Ed hit the ground hard as a wave of mud crashed over him, mixing with his already bleeding body. He groaned as something fleshy and heavy was being pressed against his mid-section. Opening his eyes, he was met with the face of Envy.

"You're going to do this for me, O'chibi-san," Envy hissed through jagged teeth. "Whether you want to or not."

Ed struggled to get up from the ground, but to no avail. Envy had him pinned, not to mention he had ripped off Ed's automail leg as to assure the young alchemist didn't escape. The two had been rolling around in the rain for the past half hour, Ed trying to escape, and Envy easily preventing it from happening. The chibi was far too weak from their fight earlier to push Envy off of him, so he merely glared at him and breathed heavily through gritted teeth.

"Clap your hands," Envy commanded, putting his own hands around Ed's neck. "NOW!!"

When Ed refused, Envy squeezed at his neck, cutting off his air and causing him to squirm even harder. Ed screamed out in pain, not caring that he may pass out from not being able to breathe. No one could save him. Alphonse was all the way in Central along with everyone else he knew and depended on. He hadn't even a clue as to where he was at the moment or how Envy managed to find him. He knew he must be somewhere close to Risembool, because he was on his way to see Winry at the time, but the weather had taken a turn for the worse and the rain was coming down so hard he could barely see an inch in front of his nose.

He felt the life being drained from him. It was getting harder and harder to breath, his brain couldn't function properly, and his leg has stopped thrashing long ago. Weakly, he brought his hands together with a soft clap, before laying them down on the ground underneath him.

An array lit up brilliantly around the two of them, rising the earth where it had been dug to make the circle. Edward had no clue as to what this array would do or why Envy needed him to activate it, all he knew was that he couldn't hang on any longer. He was sure he was going to die tonight.

The homunculi's hands slowly slipped off his throat and he looked up to watch Envy grin triumphantly. "That's a good O'chibi-san," Envy bent down lower, the glow from the array reflecting off his face. "Now, this may hurt a bit." He lowered his lips to Ed's neck, which he began sucking and nipping at, causing Ed to gasp out. Envy's hands traveled over the young alchemist's body, ripping at his shirt and stopping when he got to his tight leather pants. Ed felt claws slide their way into his pants and he nearly jumped out of his skin. Envy's hand wrapped around Ed's member, feeling it's warmth and examining it's texture.

"L-Let go of me," Ed cried, his voice lost deep within his throat. Tears made their way down his cheeks. He was completely defenseless, he couldn't escape, and now–now he was about to be raped.

"Sorry, just following orders," Envy grinned wickedly as he sat up, exposing Ed's wet neck to the cold. Fiercely, Envy ripped Ed's pants open, pulling them off the young boy's body.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!"

Envy clawed at Ed's boxers before slipping them off and tossing them aside. The young boy was bloody, covered in mud, sopping wet, and to top it off, now he was completely naked. Before he could protest, Envy had flipped him onto his stomach, pulling his arms behind his back and holding them down with one of his own arms. Ed struggled under the pressure, afraid of what was to come.

Envy stripped himself of the little clothing he had and loomed over Ed's muscular figure. Ed squirmed once again, still making an attempt to get away, even though in his heart he knew it was futile. "Fighting me will only cause me to be even more rough with you. You wouldn't want that, now," Quickly and powerfully, Envy forced his member into Ed's behind. Ed let out an ear piercing scream, feeling Envy inside of him. He was terrified beyond belief, he didn't care if he died, he actually _wanted_ to die.

Envy thrust himself in an out of Ed's body, pushing the alchemist across the ground, causing him to lose his voice from all the screaming. "QUIET!" Envy yelled, grabbing Ed's head and pushing it into the mud. "Be a good chibi. This'll be over soon if you cooperate."

Envy hadn't lied. The pain was great, and Ed's entire body ached, but it was all over as quickly as it started. Luckily for Ed, the homunculous was experienced at this, and he climaxed quickly, releasing himself into Ed and then pulling himself out, sitting on the ground behind him. "See, that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Ed whimpered, his tears mixing with mud. He was shaking, his entire body had gone cold and ridged. He'd never been violated like this before, and it hurt mentally and physically. He was lying on the ground, naked and shivering, crying like a baby.

He heard Envy get up somewhere behind him. He didn't open his eyes, he clamped them shut tighter, praying that the homunculous wasn't about to start another round. Luckily, for Edward, Envy had gotten clothed and was kneeling down next to the alchemist's face.

"You take care now, O'chibi-san," Envy reached out a hand and stroked Ed's chin, Ed spit up instantly. "We wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you now..." With this, Envy stood, and disappeared into the night.

- - -

A very uncomfortable silence filled the room after Ed finished retelling the tale of that night. Doctor Callaway stared at him through shocked eyes, clearly horrified of what the young boy had told him. Ed cleared his throat, making an echo throughout the empty room.

"After that I limped over to Winry's when I attached my leg and got my clothes back on. I told her I was just in a fight with Envy..." Of course, Ed would never tell the doctor about his relationship with the blonde mechanic. No, he needn't know about that. It wasn't necessary to tell him about his nights with her. No one needed to know, and no one did know.

Finally, the doctor spoke up. "You haven't told anyone else about this?"

Ed silently shook his head as doctor Callaway got to his feet. "I'm going to run a few tests, Edward. I'll need a few vials of your blood."

Ed watched as doctor Callaway rushed around the tiny room, collecting the necessary items for the job. "Do you have any idea what's wrong with me?.."

"Well, my first suspicion is that you may have contracted an STD from this 'Envy' fellow." The doctor noticed Ed's confused face. "STD stands for 'sexually transmitted disease'."

"Disease?! You mean that freak could have given me some kind of life-threatening disease?!" Ed yelled, gripping onto the table to steady himself.

"Not all STDs are life-threatening, Edward. We won't know what you have until your blood is sent to the lab. However, I have another suspicion that needs to be cleared up as well..."

Ed didn't like how that sounded. "What?.." he asked hesitantly.

Doctor Callaway once again took a seat in front of Ed, placing the vials and the needle on the table beside him. "Your symptoms worry me. They aren't very commonly found together, except for one incident..."

When the doctor stopped speaking, Ed prodded him to continue. "Which would be?.."

"Pregnancy."

"Pregnancy?"

"Your symptoms are close to those of a pregnant woman, Ed." the doctor replied as calmly as possible.

"What...what're you getting at?" Ed asked, half laughing. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The doctor couldn't possible think–could he?

"Listen, all I'm saying is that it seemed Envy had a job that needed to be done. That transmutation circle was one you've never seen before, and you didn't notice any physical changes in yourself or the environment around you," Callaway explained, looking Ed sternly in the eyes. "Nearly anything is possible with you alchemists. Throwing a homunculous into the mix only makes this more possible."

"Makes WHAT more possible?!" Ed yelled out, tired of being confused. "Just come out and say it already!"

Callaway took a deep breath, he knew he'd regret this, but it had to come out. "Edward, I think you may be pregnant."

- - -

The door knob to his apartment turned as he entered, tossing his red coat onto the couch and shutting the door behind him. He set his keys down on the table by the door and kicked off his shoes. What was he supposed to think? He had just been told that the reason he'd been feeling so shitty lately was either because he contracted some kind of disease from Envy, OR he could be pregnant. Imagine, him, pregnant! It was almost laughable. The doctor couldn't possibly think that was what was wrong with him...could he?

Ed was confused. Confused, depressed, tired, all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and slowly wither away. He was told that STDs are hard to get rid of, which only made him feel even worse. Then doctor Callaway told him that he'd have to wait two days for the results of his blood tests to be in. Waiting, it would be the death of him. If there was anything Edward Elric hated more than milk, it was waiting.

He began pacing the room. There was something he wanted to do, but it was stupid. Why would he have the sudden urge to do that? He felt embarrassed, but he'd never know until he tried. He walked down the hallway, passing Al's room and then his own, and came to the bathroom. He walked inside and shut the door, locking it even though he was the only one at home. He stood in front of the lengthy mirror that hung on the wall and hesitantly took his shirt off, closing his eyes tightly. Taking a few deep breaths, he finally opened his eyes and stared at his reflection. His face was the same as it had been (of course), his abs and upper body were perfectly normal. His eyes slowly moved down his own figured, looking everything over. He let out a sigh of relief, everything seemed to be normal. "I'm getting all worked up over nothing..." Something suddenly caught his eye. His abdomen, he noticed, was no longer completely flat. It seemed to have a slight curve to it, as if he'd gained weight in all the wrong places. He ran a hand over it, making sure it was still fleshy and soft. "It's nothing...I-I just have to cut back on the snacks, that's all."

The loud ringing sound that was the phone echoed throughout the house, causing the alchemist to jump, nearly tripping over the bathroom carpet. "Shit!" he cursed, rushing to throw his shirt back on as he ran out the door. He flew down the stairs in record time, wondering who the hell could be calling him at a time like this. Surely everyone was at work, right? He'd escaped today because of the doctor's appointment, but everyone else was still locked up tight in Central under stacks of paperwork. So who could be calling him? Well, one of two people: Al or Winry. He came to a halt in front of the phone, picking it up and panting into it. "Who is it?"

"Nii-san, do you always have to answer the phone that way? It's very rude..." came his sweet little brother's voice from the other end.

Ed let out a sigh of relief. "What is it, Al? Aren't you supposed to be on that mission the bastard Colonel assigned you?"

A ruffling sound came from the other end, probably the wind. "My train's been delayed, so I figured I'd call you and see if you were back from your appointment yet. You obviously are, so how'd it go, brother?"

How'd it go? How exactly was he supposed to answer that? The thought of telling his brother what the doctor had told him scared him shitless, there was no way Alphonse could know. Besides, he was only sick, right? He wasn't pregnant, the doctor was insane for even mentioning that!

"Fine." Ed lied. God he hated lying to his brother, but sometimes it needed to be done.

"Did they find out what's wrong?" Alphonse asked, a hint of relief in his voice.

Oh christ, was his brother going to ask for an entire play-by-play of what happened that afternoon? "Not exactly," Ed replied, cringing slightly. "The doctor is running some kinda tests."

"Oh," Al replied, the worry becoming strongly evident. "Don't worry, Nii-san, I'm sure it's just the flu or something."

How he wished it was as simple as that. "Yeah, Al, I'm sure you're right..."

A loud whistle sounded from the other end of the phone. "Oh! My train's here! Gotta go, brother! I'll call you in a few days, okay?"

"Be careful, Al." He still worried about his little brother, even though he was old enough now to take care of himself.

"I will! You get some rest, feel better!"

Ed nodded, smiling despite his situation. "Bye."

"Bye, Nii-san!"

With a click, their conversation ended, and Ed let out another loud sigh.

Needless to say, Ed didn't get any sleep that night. He twisted and turned in his bed, sighing roughly into his pillow, wondering what the hell he was worrying about. The next morning wasn't any better, since he had to go to work. He got dressed in a hurry, and didn't bother eating breakfast before running out the front door. The Elric apartment was located only a few blocks from Central, meaning Edward was in walking distance of his office. He figured a walk wouldn't kill him, maybe it'd even help to clear his mind.

- - -

"Hey boss," Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc greeted the second Ed entered Mustang's office. Upon looking down at the young alchemist, he became instantly worried. "You're looking kinda pale, are you still sick?"

Ed just laughed sarcastically before plopping down on the couch and staring at his superior officer through tired, bloodshot eyes. "Got anything for me today?"

"You look horrible, squirt," Mustang commented, grinning. "You _did_ take up my suggestion to see a doctor yesterday, correct?"

"Yeah, I did, and as usual, it didn't help." Ed replied grumpily, not even realizing the insult slipped into that sentence. He instantly felt a hand on his forehead and looked up into the redish-brown eyes of First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye.

"You aren't running a fever." she bluntly stated.

"It's his stomach, lieutenant," Colonel Mustang pointed out. "He threw up all over my carpet yesterday morning."

Ed stared down at the spot in front of Mustang's desk, smirking. He'd left a lovely stain which had pissed off his superior officer, making Ed's mood increase slightly.

"Don't remind me," Havoc muttered, lighting up a cigarette and taking a puff from it. "Who'd you think had to clean that up?"

"So, what were you diagnosed with, Fullmetal?"

Ed sank deeper into the couch, lying down as he felt his stomach churn. He couldn't tell anyone, he'd made up his mind already, but just the thought of the doctor's words made him feel instantly sick again. His mind fell on that word again as he stared at his stomach, gripping it as a sharp pain shocked his body. He curled up, grunting.

Mustang jumped to his feet. "No! We're not going through a repeat of yesterday! Get him out of here!"

"Sir! Don't be so harsh!" Riza snapped, rushing to pull a bowl of food off Havoc's desk, emptying out the contents before carrying it over to Ed. "Here, Edward."

Ed sat up, taking the bowl into his lap and smiled at Riza before blowing chunks. Mustang and Havoc cringed, both looking away, but Riza sat down next to the young alchemist. It seemed her motherly instincts kicked in as she rubbed Ed's back, shushing him and telling him it'd be alright. She even went so far as to stroke his hair and wrap an arm around him.

By the time he finished, Ed's skin was chalk white. He was covered in cold sweat and was shaking. For some reason, he couldn't control his emotions, he couldn't stop from being upset. He leaned a little more heavily on Hawkeye, feeling a strong urge to break down and explain everything that's been happening, but luckily the Colonel broke in before he had the chance.

"You're dismissed, Fullmetal. I don't want to see you back here until you're better, or at least until you know what's wrong with you. Take the rest of the week off."

Ed was more than thankful to hear that, but he couldn't express it. All he could do was nod and weakly get to his feet after struggling to stay straight.

"Edward, you're alone right now, aren't you?" Riza asked, still clearly worried.

"Yeah..." Ed replied, wiping his mouth with his hand. "Al's on that mission and we live alone, so–"

"Someone should be taking care of you," Hawkeye advised, standing from the couch and looking over at Roy. "Sir, I think Fullmetal should call Miss Rockbell and ask her to come stay with him until he's better."

Roy raised a brow, wondering why this statement had been directed at him. It took a few minutes before he understood.

"N-No!" Ed protested, shaking his head. "I'll be fine, really!"

"Fullmetal, have Miss Rockbell take care of you," Mustang spoke up, staring strongly at the boy. "That's an order."

"You can't order me to do that! This is my health we're talking about, and I already said I'm fine by myself!"

"That's an ORDER, Fullmetal!" Roy practically yelled, making Ed shudder.

The young alchemist glared at the Colonel. "If you don't contact her, I'm sure Lieutenant Hawkeye will," Mustang replied, nodding over at Riza.

Ed sighed. Why did they always treat him like a goddamn child?! Hadn't he proved himself worthy of the title of "adult" yet?! He'd lost his mother at a young age, became a state alchemist at the age of 12 (the youngest in HISTORY, he might add), defeated homunculi (not to mention countless murderers and nutjobs), and practically saved all of Amestris from another war. Didn't that entitle him to some respect?!

"Fine! I'll call her!" He threw up his arms before stomping over to the door, opening it, and slamming it shut behind him. How the hell would he explain this to Winry?

-Author's Corner-

This has to be the fastest update I've ever done! You guys should be BEYOND proud of me (I'm a procrastinator). Anyway, got an idea of what's to come, since it's mapped out already, but the minor details still need to be filled in. The next chapter won't take very long, most likely, since my winter break starts December 20th (I'm off for a month, YAY COLLEGE!). Review please, it helps a ton!

-Colie-chan


	3. Chapter 3

I really can't believe I'm actually getting reviews! I'm so happy!! I never thought anyone would wanna read an EdxWinry mpreg fic, and I'm truly surprised that I'm getting at least one review a day for this! I'll keep the chapters coming, don't worry! This story actually interests me, since it combines a whole bunch of my favorite things into one!

So, without further adieu, the new chapter!

**Sin**

_Chapter 3_

The phone rang very early the next morning, causing Ed to twist in his bed. He tried to block out the sound by covering his ears with his pillow, but the infernal ringing did not cease. At about the fourth ring, Ed finally decided that he wouldn't get any more sleep. Opening his eyes and letting out a loud yawn, he stretched and sleepily got out of bed. Walking like a zombie, he arrived at the phone and picked it up. "'Lo?"

"Hello, this is Doctor Callaway, calling for Edward Elric."

Ed seemed to be knocked into consciousness at the name mentioned. "Doc? Why're you calling?"

"The results of your blood test have come in." replied the voice on the phone, sounding very solemn. "I'd like it if you could meet me at my office to discuss them."

Ed didn't argue, he merely nodded. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Right, goodbye then."

"Bye."

- - -

Ed made his way to the Doctor's office as quickly as possible and soon found himself in the familiar waiting room, staring at the clock, his legs crossed, twitching his foot in the air. It seemed as if he'd been waiting for an eternity before a red haired nurse opened the door and called out his name, asking him to follow her.

Doctor Callaway sat behind his desk, a file in hand as Ed took a seat across from him, thoroughly concerned by this point. The expression on the Doctor's face wasn't a very happy one, in fact, it seemed as if something very big was bothering him.

"So...find out what's wrong with me?" Ed asked, almost laughing out of nervousness.

The Doctor adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose and cleared his throat, opening up Ed's file. "I'm afraid I did, and you aren't going to like it one bit, Mr. Elric."

Ed peered at the open folder upon the desk, staring at the writing inside. It seemed to be written in some foreign language, or maybe it was due to the fact that he was reading it upside-down. His eyes met Doctor Callaway's and he let out a sigh. "Just...just tell me..."

"You're pregnant."

Ed's world seemed to freeze. He felt his heart stop within his chest, his eyes widened, and the color drained from his face. His worst fears were becoming reality. The doctor couldn't possibly be joking, could he? No, not with that serious look on his face. "H-How?..."

Doctor Callaway simply shook his head. "Frankly, I haven't a clue."

"Then how do you know I'm–I'm–"

"Pregnant? We ran every other possible test using your blood, pregnancy was the very last one. It came up a very strong positive the first time around, and we tried it three times after that, each one still coming up positive. It seems you're the first male in history to become pregnant."

Ed shook his head, eyes down casting to the floor. "But...I-I can't!"

"It must have had something to do with the strange array that Homunculous used."

Instantly, the young Alchemist's head snapped up, glaring angrily at the old man before him. "Are you saying Envy did this?! You're saying he got me pregnant?!"

"Nothing else would explain it, I'm afraid." Doctor Callaway explained as calmly as possible, sighing.

Ed felt his hands tighten into fists, his teeth grinding against one another. "I-I'll kill him..." Hot tears were welling up in his eyes, trying to force their way out. "I-I'll kill him for doing this to me!!!"

The Doctor stood up and walked over to Ed, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Please, Edward, I know this is a very stressful time for you, but try not to be overemotional, it could harm the child."

"Overemotional?! Overemotional?!" Ed sprung up from the chair, knocking it over and slapping Doctor Callaway's hand away from his shoulder. "I just found out I'm _pregnant_! _Pregnant_! How can I NOT be overemotional?!" The tears had started to flow, and there was no stopping them. The Doctor set up the chair again, and Ed instantly fell back down into it, biting at his lip and trying to suppress his waterworks. This was going to be another long day...

- - -

With some words of wisdom from the Doctor, Ed was on his way home once again, feeling broken, angry, confused, and upset. He wanted to crawl back into bed and fall asleep for the rest of his life. Doctor Callaway had told him to take better care of himself by eating the right foods, getting plenty of rest and taking special vitamins. This was of course, after he and Ed had decided that there was no way the child would be terminated. Ed was not one for killing people who didn't even get a shot at living. He couldn't take another life, the best he could do was go through with this. But how the hell was he supposed to keep this a secret? He couldn't walk into central with an overly round stomach in a couple of months without being questioned. There was no way he could explain it to anyone, especially the Colonel. He'd be teased off the face of the planet.

He arrived back home after his brisk walk and opened the front door, setting his keys down on the table beside the door. Naturally, the second he was inside, the phone rang. He punched the back of the door with his fist before picking up the receiver.

"What do you want?"

"Edward, goddamnit, why do you have to answer like that?!"

"W-Winry!" instantly, Ed regretted answering the phone so sourly. "W-What's up?"

"Lieutenant Hawkeye called me yesterday, she said you haven't been feeling well and that Al is on some sort of mission."

'Great...just great, Hawkeye beat me to it...'

"I'm coming to take care of you, I'm at Central Station, I should be over within the hour." Winry replied, sounding somewhat concerned. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, just wonderful." Ed replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Winry sighed angrily into the phone, hurting Ed's ears slightly. "Look, I know you hate being looked after, but is it so bad to have me take care of you? I mean, we'll be all alone..."

'Why did that sound some what seductive?' Ed wondered, a blush spreading across his face. "Win, you know I don't mind as much when it's you who's watching over me, but–"

"No buts," Winry interrupted. "I'm gonna be on my way now. Get some rest until I get there, alright?"

Ed swallowed, his mood improving slightly. Winry really cared about him, and seeing her would help him greatly, but there was no way he could tell her what was really wrong with him. "O-Okay."

"I love you..."

Ed felt his heart melt within his chest. "I love you too..." he whispered. There was a click from the other end and Ed set the phone back down.

- - -

Winry made her way through Central, weaving in and out of crowds, and taking in the scenery. She hadn't been there in about a half a year, and already so much had changed. She noted all the new shops as she passed them, peeking into the display windows at the goodies inside. Oh, how she wished she could go shopping! 'No,' she told herself quickly before she began getting carried away. 'I'm here to help Ed, not to shop for new wrenches or clothes!'

So, using her strong willpower, Winry finally arrived at the Elric apartment doorstep. She reached up a soft hand to rap on the door, and then stood back, gripping her suitcase.

Hesitantly, the door was opened, and Ed came into view, staring at her with a very serious look on his face.

"What? Not happy to see me?" Winry teased, stepping inside and setting her suitcase down. She then turned to her short boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him as he slammed the door shut with his foot.

Ed tensed, unable to embrace her. He felt huge, like he'd already be showing. 'What if she could feel it?...I-I can't let her touch me, she can't find out.'

"Win, look...it was nice of you to come all the way here and everything, but–"

Winry placed a finger on his lips, cutting his sentence short. "I already told you, no buts." She then replaced her finger with her own lips and kissed him softly. Ed finally gave in and began kissing her back, unable to contain himself. He was so confused, so broken, but her kisses always found a way of comforting him and healing all his wounds.

Winry pulled back and looked at Ed worriedly. She reached up a hand to run through his silky golden locks and shook her head. "You're pale...come lie down."

Ed lay down on the couch with Winry tucked into his side. The two barely fit laying the way they were, Ed felt like he'd fall off. Despite his fear, Ed was able to hold Winry close to him, his arms wrapped around her waist. He had come to the conclusion that she'd find out eventually. In time, she'd piece everything together, right? Of course, Winry's a smart girl. So, then, there's no need to tell her, right? Right.

"What're you thinking about?"

"Hmm?" Ed snapped out of his thoughts and was met by a pair of shimmering blue eyes. "Nothing."

Winry's fingers stopped twisting his braid and she gave him a very solid look. "Edo, you don't think I'd buy that, do you? I know you too well, I can tell when something's bothering you."

Ed broke their stare, his eyes traveling to the white ceiling above him. "I just don't feel well..."

Winry gave a heavy sigh as she rested her head on his chest. "Fine. If you don't wanna tell me now...just...just know that I'm always here for you...and that...you can tell me anything..."

Ed smiled, his hand traveling down her back and brushing her hair between his fingers. "Thanks, Win." The young alchemist released a sigh that seemed to have been trapped in his lungs forever. With Winry here he'd surely be alright, right? He could get through this.

Winry had fallen asleep on him about fifteen minutes later, leaving Ed alone to his thoughts. He stared down at her placid face, brushing his fingers over her soft plush lips. He was terrified of loving her, suddenly. Terrified of her finding out, of her reaction. If she found out, she'd leave. After all, who would want a pregnant boyfriend?

However, sooner or later, she would find out. Knowing the way Winry reacted when he hid secrets from her, wouldn't sooner be better? Edward recalled his conversation with Doctor Callaway from earlier that morning, thinking things through a little longer.

- - -

"_Here," a note was slipped into Ed's shaking hands, and he stared down at it as the doctor continued talking. "It will allow you to take time off from HQ." Ed nodded, sniffling and tucking the letter away into the pocket of his black pants. "You live with your younger brother, correct?"_

_Ed raised a brow. "Yeah, why?" He wasn't thinking of telling Alphonse. It was about the last thing on his mind at that moment. Al looked up to him, respected him, loved him. What would he think if he found out his older brother was pregnant? He'd be horrified, and that would break Edward more than anything else could._

"_You're going to need some help getting through this. You should tell your brother about your situation."_

_Ed laughed a bit. "First off, I'd never be able to tell Al what happened to me that night, or what's going on with me now. Second, he isn't here in the first place. He went off on a mission."_

"_When will he be back then?" All the doctor got in response was a simple shrug. "Well then, who else do you trust, Edward?"_

"_No one." Ed spat as quickly as possible. "I'm NOT telling anyone about this, and you can't make me. I'll be fine on my own, I don't need anyone's help."_

"_You may say that now, but in a few months when you're lugging around all that extra weight you're going to wish you had someone helping you. Simple tasks like putting your shoes on are going to become very difficult."_

_Ed bit his lip, wrapping an arm around his abdomen. He was trying his hardest to suppress the disgusting images that were swimming in his mind._ "_I-I'll manage..."_

"_You don't have anyone else you trust even the tiniest bit?" Doctor Callaway asked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms._

_Instantly, an image of Winry popped into his mind, and Ed's cheeks lit up. "I-I told you! I don't trust anyone!"_

_Doctor Callaway noticed the pink tinge on his patient's face and smirked. "Oh, so you have a girlfriend, do you?"_

_Ed's head snapped up, his face going from pink to bright red. "NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Why do you want to know?!"_

"_She obviously means a lot to you, if you're willing to protect her information from everyone, Edward. Maybe she can help you."_

_Ed paused and relaxed in his chair again. Winry? Help him? She's already helped him more times than he could count. But then again, she was bound to want to see him sooner or later. He had promised that he'd visit her more often, now that they were together. It wasn't like he hated going to the Rockbells, no, it was the exact opposite now that there was something to do there. He enjoyed those long nights with Winry. She calmed him, excited him, cleansed him. She was exactly what he needed to balance his life (which was perfect before Envy rudely interrupted)._ _He balance her life as well, except for the fact that she was tending to his injuries and broken automail almost every month, which only added to her stress. He couldn't possibly ask her to take care of him again. All he'd ever done was hurt her, making her wait for him for weeks on end. "No. I won't ask her to do that."_

"_Edward, if she loves you, she's going to find out sooner or later. You shouldn't hide things from those you care about. They're going to be worried for you, they're going to WANT to help you. You just have to give them a chance to do so."_

_Ed lifted his head to stare into doctor Callaway's caring eyes. The doctor gave a soft smile, and Ed knew that he was right._

- - -

He didn't know how long he'd been asleep, but when he woke up the sun was already setting. His stomach was churning again, and he felt like he was going to be sick. Swiftly, he got up off the couch (completely forgetting that Winry was right next to him) and dashed off to the bathroom.

Feeling an absence of heat, Winry drowsily sat up and looked around. "Edo?.." He only answer was a loud lurching noise coming from the bathroom to which she responded by running straight in the direction of the noise. "Ed?!"

She skidded to a halt in back of her boyfriend, gathering up his hair and holding it back as he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bowl. Ed noticed her presence instantly, and felt tears stinging at the corners of his eyes. "W-Winry..."

"Ed, what's wrong?! You have a stomach virus?"

How could he lie to her? The answer was, he couldn't. "No..."

Winry gave a confused look as Ed flushed the toilet and closed the lid, refusing to turn around. "What's wrong then?.."

Ed shut his eyes tightly. "I...Winry..." The alchemist got to his feet and faced the young mechanic behind him. "I need to tell you something really important..."

Winry simply nodded and Ed continued. "I think it'd be better if you were sitting down."

The two moved into the bedroom, where Winry sat awkwardly on the bed, staring at Ed who sat next to her, explaining everything that happened on that horrible night. Throughout his story he could see the fear in Winry's crystal eyes increasing. Tears began forming at a point, and started spilling down her eyes as Ed told her exactly what Envy did to him. He was barely able to get most of the words out, he kept choking up. He was getting shivers just recalling the events of that night. Winry eventually calmed down once Ed began explaining about his recent sickness. She was now more confused than upset. Ed told her of his visits to doctor Callaway's office, he explained all about the tests that were performed, and then (after he'd summoned up every ounce of courage in his body) he started to explain what was most important.

"When I woke up this morning, doctor Callaway called me saying the results of the tests were in. So I went back...he explained that my symptoms weren't normal for me. T-They...they resemble symptoms experienced by pregnant women...and that's when he told me the truth..." Gripping his knees and lifting his head, his clad iron gaze met Winry's clouded concerned eyes. "I'm pregnant, Winry..."

-AUTHOR'S CORNER-

And it ends on a cliffhanger! Basically I'm ending it here because I'm REALLY tired right now and Winry's reaction is most likely going to be a long one. It'll have to wait until I wake up a bit and start the new chapter. In the mean time, please review! I've come up with an ending for this story, a little twist -grins wickedly- bwahahaha!!! Check back soon for updates! Ja ne!

-Colie

EDXWINRY FOREVER!!


End file.
